A medical condition known as congenital diaphragmatic hernia (CDH) is a potentially fatal congenital birth defect in fetuses characterized by abnormal development of the diaphragm which causes herniation of abdominal organs in the chest, resulting in decreased lung development in the fetus. CDH is one of the leading causes of in-hospital neonatal death.
One technique used to treat CDH is a balloon tracheal occlusion procedure such as described in JOURNAL OF PEDIATRIC SURGERY, Vol. 38, No. 7 (July 2003) at pp. 1012-1020. In accordance with the balloon tracheal occlusion (TO) procedure, under direct visualization, a detachable balloon is positioned just above the fetal carina and inflated with an isotonic solution to provide an occlusion or obstruction. The inflated balloon is left in place until either the fetus is delivered or a removal procedure is performed when the fetus is approximately 34 weeks of age. While the TO procedure has provided some benefits, various disadvantages are believed to be associated with the procedure.